One week
by Kiwi Loveberry
Summary: John is staying at the Striders house for a week. Will he survive? Probably no... but who knows? (Bro's name is Dirk in this story) Onesided John/Dave Dave/Bro (I'm a sicko :[)
1. Monday

**Monday:**

John was on his plane to Texas. He was going to live at Dave's house for a week. Dave was his internet friend and his dad happen to know Daves guardian and decided that it was okay for him to go there. Soon the plane would land. John got ready to land.

A few minutes later he got off and saw Dave and his bro stand outside the airport. Dave was wearing something that made Johns face flush. He was wearing a short skirt, black tight highs and a frilly blouse.

"'sup John!" Dave yelled and waved towards John. The black haired stalked towards the pair.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" John asked as he came up to them. Bro was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't really have any clean clothes right now so I took Bros cosplay clothes" Dave explained in a monotone expression. John had no time to wonder why the hell Daves bro had clothes that fit his body perfectly before Dave said: "Let's go to the car"

The blond took Johns bags and started walking. The black-haired almost had to run to keep up with his friend. Probably because he was 2 years younger than him. They reached the car and Dave dumped the bags in the backseat and plopped himself down in the front-seat. John awkwardly sat down in the backseat. He felt really small where he was right now. Especially when Bro and Dave started to talk to each other about what they wanted to eat. The black-haired stared out at the landscape. Bros driving was wild and crazy. John feared his life as he held onto the seat.

"We're here" Bro finally said. John was the first out of the car. The older Strider took Johns bags. They walked the stairs even thought the apartment was on the highest floor of the skyscraper. John felt like dying when they finally reached the top of the stairs. He breathed like he had a high fever.

"so John what do you want to do?" Dave asked. John still breathed heavily from the walk up the stairs. "Bro can I have a day off of the strife today?"

"Sure lil' man" Bro said ruffling Daves hair. Then Bro disappeared in a flash. 'Like a ninja' John thought. It scared him a little. Dave stared at him through his shades. John felt his face reddening. That skirt was short! And to top it the Texas heat started creeping into his skin.

"What the hell are you staring at if I may ask?" Dave asked leaning toward him. John could feel himself get even hotter. He was at the peak of puberty after all. And Dave was fucking hot in that outfit. No! He wasn't a homo! John shook his head, pushing away his thoughts. He could see that the blond started to get inpatient. "Well, you can go pack up your things. You're sleeping in my room" Dave said, pushing John inside his newly cleaned bedroom and shut the door after him. John stood with his back to the door for a while. The bed had freshly new sheets to it. The black-haired sighed. Was he really going to be OK? Then something caught his eye...

* * *

"Bro!" Dave shouted up to the roof. A shadow flashed past his back, familiar hands rested on his shoulders. Dave held back a cry of surprise.

"'sup lil' man?" Bro said softly.

"I just wanted to ask if-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dave was cut off by a scream. The red-eyed sighed.

"Well it looks like you forgot to put away the katanas and Smuppets in my bedroom..." he chuckled.

"Errrm..." Bro answered. He laughed at Johns pained scream. "Aren't we supposed to rush to his aid?"

"Dirk, no" Dave said, shaking his head. They looked at each other for a while then rushed to John. Bro was the first to enter the room. The poor black-haired kid was curled up in a ball on top of the bed. Lil' Cal stared at him with his huge doll eyes. This caused Bro to laugh even more.

"So that's where you were Cal!" Dirk said, picking up his puppet in his arms. Dave walked up to his friend and put his arms around him. John started to cry.

"Did lil' Cal scare you?" the younger Strider asked. the black-haired nodded. "Lil' Cal isn't going to hurt you John... He's chill" More tears dripped down from the little ones face. "For fucks sake John! Stop crying!" John glared at Dave. He just wanted comfort dang it! Suddenly the black-haired was very aware of Daves clothing. The blouse had gone a little loose after he had sat down on the bed and now he showed off some skin. John felt the Younger Striders soft skin against his own and got all red. However Daves bro seemed to notice this and pulled his little brother out of his embrace.

"Can you go order some food?" he asked Dave. Dave nodded. They made eye contact and suddenly it looked like they just spoke to each other in hours. Only one glance was enough to understand the other. John watched as Dave left the room, hips swaying as he walked. The black-haired found that really cute. "So Egbert..." Bro broke the silence.

"Y-yes, mr. Strider?" John answered.

"What do you want to do today?"

The black-haired let out a sigh of relief. It didn't look like Bro had seen him stare at his brother after all. "I'm kind of tired from the trip. So maybe we can just take it chill?" Bro nodded.

"Sure thing kid" He ruffled Johns hair. John smiled a goofy smile. Bro went out to the kitchen in a flash, Lil' Cal hanging from his arm. John could soon hear a laugh. Dave. John wondered what bro had told him that made him laugh like that. He also felt a bit jealous. Bro got to be with Dave every day! Why couldn't he be the one Dave laughed at? John walked into the kitchen.

"I ordered food! I hope you like Chinese!" Dave said. John smiled.

"Yes I do"

"That's good for you!"

John watched Bro smile at him. A Strider smile to be exact. A smile that was so cool that it swept you off your feet and made you beg the said Strider to learn you the secret behind it. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Dave handed money to John.

"Can you go and open?" he asked as he pushed the young Egbert towards the front door. John awkwardly opened the door. A short woman stood outside with a bag full. She handed it over to John.

"That'll be 20 dollars..." she said. John handed her the money. She controlled the money then greeted him a good dinner after she trotted into the elevator. John closed the door, walked slowly to the kitchen. He sat down the food on the table. Candles were lit all over the room. The Striders sat opposite of each other having a silent staring contest.

"Ehm..." John began. The two brothers arose and pointed a katana at him.

"Are you John Egbert ready to have a real Strider meal?" Dave asked. John backed a few steps away. "I take that as a yes!" Bro and Dave shared a smug smile then they attacked. Bro sliced the bag of food. Dave catches the top on his katana. John just stands there dumbfounded. Bro catches some food with his mouth. So does Dave. John ducks as food is cast towards him. Soon he's the only one who is dirty and still hungry. Dave raises a brow. "Wow... you look really dirty. Well you were good for the first time!"

"Here" Bro said and handed John the untouched food that haven't been tossed around. The black-haired starts to eat. The Strider brothers watch him behind their mirror-shades which makes John really uncomfortable. He ate in silent discomfort.

* * *

After the food they sat down at the TV. Dave had switched clothes to a red pyjamas and John also had put on his pyjamas (which was blue with yellow dots on). The black-haired was in charge of the remote and flipped to a crappy movie that he really loved. Said shitty movie lasted for a few hours. By that time Dave was asleep with head resting at Bros shoulder and Bro was also sleeping with head on top of Daves. John felt a little offended about this.

"Hey" John said and nudges Daves side. The blond snaps awake.

"The fuck John! I just had a awesome dream! It was fucking a sea of Apple juice!" the Strider said awakening the older.

"'lil man what's up?" he asks groggily.

"John woke me up!"

"Oh shit!"

"I know!"

"You two know I'm here right?" John said in irritation.

"Oh, hi 'lil Egbert! 'sup?" Bro greets snaking one arm around Daves waist. Dave smiles and snuggles closer. Kisses bros eyebrow.

"Well it's probably time to go to sleep" Dave said. He got up and dragged John to his feet. "I'm tired let's go to sleep John!"

"Eh..." John starts but is cut off by Daves bro.

"You're right, let's go to sleep" Bro grabs a hold of Johns other arm.

"Dirk you Dork! Hands off of John!" Dave shouts and kicks his brother in the stomach.

"Up for a strife baby bro?" Dirk chuckles and picks Dave up by his legs. The younger blond wriggles free from the grip, falls down on the floor. The elder lays down on top of him. They start one of their daily strifes and John silently sneak away from the two of them.

* * *

Later that night when John is laying at his bed. He had looked under the bed and saw something really scary. Plush rumps everywhere! Every possible colour and it's creeping the living shit out of him. Well that wasn't the first to scare the crap out of him. Lil' Cal was watching him too. John could feel the fear climbing his body. He was literary freaking the fuck out. Just how are he going to survive a whole week with the Striders? John sighs. Well he wont die at least...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday aka toast-day!:**

John Egbert wakes up in a rather odd position. His head are on the floor and his legs are on the bed. How did he even sleep like that without waking up earlier anyway? The black-haired boy shifts his posture to a sitting. He puts on his danged clothes that are neatly folded on the chair before the computer table. He walks out in to the living-room where Dave and Bro is sound asleep. Awww, how cute they're spooning. John looks at them for a while. This is ironically cute. John picks up his phone and takes a photo. Rose would want to see this! He sends her the pic and she answers quickly.

_tentacleTherapist [TT] began pester ectoBiologist [EB]_

_[TT]: I have to admit that that's pretty cute_

_[EB]: Hehe I thought you'd like it :)_

_[TT]: thanks John_

_[EB]: no problem_

_[TT]: I have to go now..._

_[EB]: see ya Rose!_

The black-haired then head to the bathroom for a morning shower.

"What the fuck!" he exclaims when he draws the shower curtain to the side. A pile of puppets rains down in a pile as he moves it away. "Oh my god!" John screams. He scrambles away from the pile. For some reason the door is locked from the outside and he can't come out. "HELP!" the black-haired shouts. This is when he starts to wonder if the day can get any worse.

* * *

They wake up by a scream. Dave grunts. "One more minute!"

"Morning little man" Bro says and places a soft kiss on the others lips. The younger blond sits up in frustration.

"I will end you!" he says.

"Watch what you're saying. AND JOHN, SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL HELP YOU SOON" Dirk raises his voice just a little. He gets up quickly tossing on some clothes then walks slowly to the bathroom. "Dave make sure to wake up" Dave only grunts as replay. Bro opens the door for John. The black-haired looks scared.

"How can you two even live here?" John asks in a shaky voice. Bros face doesn't budge, the Strider smirk is still perfectly in place.

"It's perfectly fine when it's only me and 'li- Dave" Dirk says. "But we're Striders..." he adds. John laughs at this. So does the blond. Dave walks up to them with rage in his eyes.

"You're laughing to loud!" he complains. Bro shakes his head.

"Didn't get enough beauty-sleep princess?" John snickers at the comment. Dave however is not amused.

"Ugh I hate you in the morning!" he says and points at his brother.

"I love you too~"

Dave glares at him as he walks to the kitchen area. Bro rolls his eyes causing John to laugh like a dork. They also walk to the kitchen area where Dave sits on a chair drinking apple juice. He has a calmer expression now when he has something in his stomach. John sits down opposite of the blond and Bro picks out food from the fridge. Which is a ninja sword, a couple of knifes and a bottle of wine. Dirk sighs.

"I'm going to the store... do you want anything?" he asks.

"More apple juice, butter, bread and some marshmallows!" Dave says with a stern expression.

"Okay 'lil man. You John?" Bro says turning to the black-haired.

"Some cereal maybe" John says.

"Bacon it is then" the older Strider grins. In a flash he is gone. The black-haired breaths in slowly. He wonders if he'll get a heart attack by that one of these days. He turns to Dave, who thank the gods aren't in female clothing today but his older bros shirt and a pair of trousers. The blond glares back.

"You clearly aren't a morning-person but come on Dave! We're friends so can't we have a conversation like normal people?" he asks. Dave lets out a raw laugh.

"Honestly John, can't a guy have a silent wonderful morning?" he asks back. Dave runs a hand through his hair. "I'm the definition of cool. Of course I can talk to you in the morning. Because oh snap, you look so derpy! And that's so fucking epic that I just wanna stuff you into the toilet and then kill you because you talked to me in the morning and I was awoken by your dang scream..." John doesn't even listen anymore. Who would? Dave was obviously not a morning-person and really hated to get awoken by someone.

After a couple minutes Dirk was home again. Daves mood had lighted up and was now talking casually to John. Bro walks into the kitchen area and drops the groceries on the table. He takes out the marshmallows, bread and butter out of the bag and places it in front of the younger Strider. Dave smirks. Bro then moves the bag to John.

"I didn't know which cereal you wanted so I bought some different types" he says. John looks into the bag and find 8 different types he actually like. He almost shines as he smiles.

"Oh gummy bums I love this~" Dave moans as he takes a bite of his newly made sandwich. Bro raises a brow. John blushes.

* * *

After the breakfast they decide to have a strife on the roof (Well John objected but was turned down by the other two). John watches as the two Striders fight with swords. He gulps as he sees Dave get hit and flies a few feet in the air. The latter rises again and charges towards him. Lil Cal is up behind him and the blond tries to get away. But Cal is too fast and is soon wriggling on top of him and Dave admits himself defeated. Bro helps him up. John gulps as Dave walks past him and passes the sword to him. He takes it with shaky hands. Bro looks so tall where he stands ready.

"Ready lil Egbert?" Dirk asks with his sword ready.

"Uh..." John can feel the whole world spin around him.


End file.
